White Flag
by Kawaiiangelic
Summary: Ginny and Draco reflect on their love life... songfic. Plz R&R UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you Or tell you that  
  
Ginny: I am depressed because I love him and I'm not afraid to admit it. But, he is. I know he still loves me. I told Hermione how I felt, and she understood to some extent but it's not the same. We haven't talked since then and I don't know if that's good or bad.  
  
But if I didn't say it Well I'd still have felt it, Where's the sense in that?  
  
Even if Hermione hadn't have gone and blabbed to Lavender or whatever, I still would have felt it. So why bother not saying it? Right?  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make you're life harder Or return to where we were  
  
I don't want to go out with him again. I'm afraid he'll break my heart again. But, I still love him. What's a girl to do?  
  
But I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be  
  
Draco: So, I still love her. So what? Sue me!!!! Everyone misses they're ex but gets over it after a while. Haven't you ever missed an ex? And as I walk down the hall, hiding from Pansy, I feel.guilty. Like, I should rot in hell for eternity and I don't know why I feel this way.  
  
I know I left too much Mass and destruction to come back again And I cause nothing but trouble I understand if you Can't talk to me again  
  
Ginny: nothing makes sense anymore. I miss him so much. But, I'm happy with Harry, too. Its like, nothing is real anymore  
  
And if you live by the rules of "its over" Then I'm sure that makes sense But I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up, and surrender There will be no white flag about my door I'm in love and always will be  
  
Draco: Our problems are settled. She has Harry(stupid git)and I have Pansy. Ugh! Pansy. Oh well. Better than the weasly runt, right?  
  
And when we meet as I'm sure we will All that was there will be there still I'll let it pass and hold my tongue And you will think that I've moved on  
  
Ginny: There he is with Pansy. He's probably totally forgotten I exist. Well, if I don't say anything, he'll think I don't care anymore.  
  
But I will go down with this ship I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be  
  
Ginny and Draco: When I went up to my dorm, I picked up our last picture together. I wonder if he/she still has his/hers. Probably not. Mine's just too hard to part with. Oh, well. I will go down with this ship. 


	2. ch 2

"So, you hate her, but your going out with her anyway?" asked Blaise.  
  
"Yeah." said Draco. Just then, pansy came skipping down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, hello, Draky. I wuv you soooo much!" she said.  
  
"That sucks." said Draco. Pansy jaw dropped.  
  
"W-what?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"You heard me. Get lost."  
  
"Whaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried.  
  
Draco was thinking about when hew first met Ginny  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"What are you doing, weaslette?" he sneered. She turned around tears in her eyes.  
  
"G-go away." She sniffed.  
  
"What? Did I make poor weaslette cry?" he pretended to quiver his lip.  
  
"Just leave!" she said/  
  
"Why?" he retorted.  
  
"Please? Because I asked you nicely? I don't want you to watch what I'm about to do."  
  
"What are you about to do?" he asked rudely. She sniffed.  
  
"Fine if you want to watch, go ahead," she pointed her wand at her forehead, took a deep breath and said. "Avera Kedav-" 


	3. ch 3

She felt a hand clamp over her mouth. He wrestled her wand from her. He finally let go of her.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered.  
  
"You can't die yet, Ginny, you can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because people love you. Do you really want to hurt them?"  
  
"YES!!!! They hurt me, so I'll hurt them back!"  
  
"Them? Or he?"  
  
"Them!!!! You too!!!!! You always picked on me!!!!! Just because I'm short and not pretty and a weasly!!!! Maybe I HATE being a weasly!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe my whole family is a bunch of fucking idiots who worship Harry non- stop!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"A little late aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Give me my wand."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I said now"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I am more than you will see, I am more than you will need, I am more than you will need, more than wanted." she sang.  
  
"Do you really want this?"  
  
"..................." 


End file.
